twin_fangs_tvd_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Fangs: Family Above All
Twin Fangs: Family Above All, is an Alternative Universe fanfiction by Kallia under the username @kols_darling_elena on Wattpad. It tells the story of Kol Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert's romance and the story of their children, twin Original Vampires Lilith and Lucien Mikaelson. The narration first takes place eighteen years ago in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia where Kol and Elena meet for the first time and fall in love, and after a few chapters continues in New Orleans, Louisiana following their children, twins Lilith and Lucien, and the rest of the Mikaelson family through a bloody war with an old foe. The fanfiction features all the characters of the original series The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies, as well as many original characters, such as the forgotten but powerful warlock Henrik Mikaelson, witch Rachel Boussard, vampires Isaac Wayland and Valerie Queens among others. The author does not own any of The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies. If she did, Kol and Elena would have eventually gotten together and Kol would not suffer this much (two deaths, five daggerings, etc). All rights belong to Julie Plec. The fanfiction was made for entertainment. Description Eighteen years ago, an inevitable meeting between an Original vampire and the third Petrova doppelganger ends at an impasse. Kol Mikaelson is the deadliest and most powerful Original of his family, succeeding Klaus in brutality and strength, but he is also known as a maniac, a psychopath, a blood-thirsty, sort of cursed creature. A mortal like Elena Gilbert has nothing to do with him until when he is out of the coffin. Having heard about him from Elijah, she fears him and tries not to arouse his anger. But that fateful night, everything takes a surprising twist. Elena soon goes missing. The quest starts. Eighteen years on, New Orleans is at the mercy of the youngest generation of the Mikaelsons. Young Hope, Klaus's daughter, and her cousins, the so-called "twin demons", Lilith and Lucien, have learned from the best. They've inherited everything, from humor to tactics, and the news travel fast, only the ones who get them are waiting for the right time to make an appearance. First chapters set in Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. Plot Kol Mikaelson met Elena Gilbert, the third Petrova doppelganger, during the ball that his family threw in 'Dangerous Liaisons' (The Vampire Diaries, 3x14). A few weeks later, he meets with her at the Grill, where they both drink their sorrows. Through an emotional conversation, they realized they had feelings for one another and the two kissed, before leaving the Grill together and having sex in the Gilbert Family Lake House. Kol suggested they would never see each other again and that they should go separate ways. Due to an ancient procreation spell that was cast on Kol a thousand years ago, he and Elena conceived twins that night. Elena went missing a week later, just after Caroline told her she might be pregnant. The Mikaelsons, the Salvatores, Bonnie and Caroline went out to search for her around the country. Upon their arrival in Georgia, Elijah found her and though he promised her not to tell anyone of her location, he eventually told Kol. This lead to a confrontation between the lovers, and after an emotional reconciliation, they returned to Mystic Falls. Nine months later, Elena gave birth to twins, which Kol named Lilith and Lucien after two mythical demons who were children of Azrael, the Angel of Destruction and Death. Kol and Elena marry and after a short-lived honeymoon in the Lake House, the whole Mikaelson family moves to New Orleans, where the story picks up eighteen years later. Lilith and Lucien Mikaelson, along with their younger cousin, Hope, now roam the streets of the Crescent City, having learned from the best. Kol has commissioned his protégé, vampire Isaac Wayland, to guide his daughter and son into vampirism. Lucien is torn between two women; witch Rachel Boussard and vampire Valerie Queens, and that seems to be the only thing that truly bothers him. A long lost sister and a witch, Freya, has joined the family years ago. Davina Claire, a powerful witch of New Orleans has swore an alliance with the Mikaelsons, as has Marcel Gerard, Klaus' former protégé and adopted family member. Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett frequently visit the Originals to spend time with Elena, Kol, Lilith, Lucien and the others. The Salvatore brothers remain at Mystic Falls, still estranged from Elena. Jeremy Gilbert is a vampire hunter, but he only kills when necessary and has no intention of ever killing the Originals. Everything is perfectly fine. But when an old foe returns for revenge, there can only be one winner of the battle. Cast and Characters Original Characters Victoria Justice as Lilith Mikaelson KJ Apa as Lucien Mikaelson Lili Reinhart as Rachel Boussard Hero Fiennes-Tiffin as Isaac Wayland Holland Roden as Valerie Queens Rhys Matthew Bond as Henrik Mikaelson From the original series Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard Candice Accola-King as Caroline Forbes Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert